


[Podfic] "Fragments" by Phoenix_Dragon

by Kitsune_Heart



Series: Fragments [1]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Post-Episode: s02e25-26 A Canterlot Wedding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-10-28 12:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20778575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart
Summary: A pegasus woke in the woods. He was lost, injured, and had only the vaguest of dreams for memories; nightmares of a Canterlot engulfed in shadow and flame, of an invading swarm lead by one great and terrible dark figure. As he begins a new life, the dreams continue to taunt him. Will he ever find out who he was? And if he does, can he -- and his newfound friends -- accept what he finds?





	1. Waking

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fragments](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/523022) by Phoenix_Dragon. 

**Download links: **   
  


[ **Chapter 1** ](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1VNzC2Bk8pUXgF1i67pgpmfHxHE2d5VDj)

[ **Chapter 2** ](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1khYW2JcY1u6ZYQcVuYkXaYC7Zcc35bAD)

[ **Chapter 3** ](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1emkrhUBZQJMBAAkIAP-3-VKgo5muwoLq)

[ **Chapter 4** ](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1a5Zlhz_lSRV4QO9cYnEKczsbnBNL8QaK)

**Title:** [Fragments 01 Fragments](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/45720/fragments)

**Author:** [Phoenix_Dragon](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/49263/Phoenix_Dragon)

**Reader:** [Kitsune Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart)

**Fandom: **My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

**Pairings: **Gen

**Rating: **General audiences

**Length: **IP

**Summary: **A pegasus woke in the woods. He was lost, injured, and had only the vaguest of dreams for memories; nightmares of a Canterlot engulfed in shadow and flame, of an invading swarm lead by one great and terrible dark figure. As he begins a new life, the dreams continue to taunt him. Will he ever find out who he was? And if he does, can he -- and his newfound friends -- accept what he finds?


	2. Canterlot

[Chapter 2: Canterlot](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1khYW2JcY1u6ZYQcVuYkXaYC7Zcc35bAD)


	3. Chapter 3

[Chapter 3: Home](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1emkrhUBZQJMBAAkIAP-3-VKgo5muwoLq)


	4. Life

[Chapter 4: Life](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1a5Zlhz_lSRV4QO9cYnEKczsbnBNL8QaK)

**Author's Note:**

> **Authors, please consider allowing others to podfic your works!** It's easy, and I'll help! It takes two steps:  
1) Add a blanket permisson statememnt to your profile. Something like (over even just copy-paste) this: "Blanket permission notice: Please feel free to make podfic, fanart, translations, or remixes of my work. Just make sure to attribute the original piece in AO3's "Association" section when posting, and send me a link so I can enjoy!""  
2) Add your profile link to the end of [ this spreadsheet.](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1cvKiwJ0r4201NrreEtcVQVbSq8242o-W1SfuGpl1RhI/edit#gid=0)  
3) Your name will put on the [Fanworks Permission Statement List!](https://www.fpslist.org/)


End file.
